Help me out, buddy
by Ieeerr
Summary: THREE-SHOT! Rated for later chapters. "Logan, I need your help!" "What's wrong?" "She wants to have sex with me." "And why exactly do you need my help with this?" "Well, maybe I can practice with you?"
1. Asking

**Enjoy!**

It hurts so much to see the love of your life in a relationship with some blonde bimbo. No, she really isn't much of a blonde bimbo to be honest, I might have actually found her mildly attractive IF I was straight, but at the moment I couldn't stop thinking about MY Kendall being with HER. _Why her? Why not me? I love him so much more then she loves him. I know everything about him. Everything! She knows nothing! This sucks! _ My thoughts were interrupted when Kendall walked into our room closing and locking the door behind him.

"Logan, I need your help!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning.

I sat up on the edge on my bed, looking at Kendall who went to sit on his own bed.

"She wants to have sex with me." Kendall whispered.

My heart broke.

"What?"

"You heard me.."

I looked down. _ Yeah of course I heard you, you dork. I just hoped my ears were playing with me. _

"Are you kidding?" I asked, looking at him.

"No."

"And why exactly do you need my help with this?"

"Yeah, uhmm.. I've never.. uhm.. had sex before, so I hope you maybe could ..help me?"

"How could I possibly help you with that?"

"Well, maybe I can practice with you?"

"WHAT?" I yelled in shock.

"SHHHHT! Don't yell! I don't want anyone to hear this, okay."

"Sorry."

"Now, do you wanna help me?"

"Why do you even want help with this? Can't you just experience things with her? I thought that was kind of the point of being in a relationship?" I threw my hand in the air, trying to make it clear to Kendall that he was being stupid.

"I know, Logie. But I'm scared. I'm scared that I will fail when I'm with her."

"And you are not scared you will fail with me?"

"No, you're my best friend, you won't judge me if it's bad, and I trust you like I trust no one."

"Shouldn't you trust Jo just as much?"

"Logaaaaan, I do trust her but it's just different okay. I have known you for all my life and you always help me, with everything "

"But isn't _this_ just.. too much?"

"No Logie, please help me."

"I can't believe this. What if something changes?"

"What would change?"

"Feelings." I whispered.

"Why would that change?"

_Are you kidding me, Kendall? You are asking your best friend to have sex with you to practice for the first time with your girlfriend. In other words: Your first time is gonna be with your best friend who is in love with you AND hasn't had sex before either. Feelings WILL change because sex is something beautiful, intimate and special. _I shook my head at the thought, completely forgetting Kendall was sitting in front of me.

"Logan? Why are you shaking your head?"

"Because this is wrong!"

"No, Logie. It's not. It's just a best friend helping his best friend."

"You are crazy."

"So, do you wanna do this with me?"

"I need to think about this, okay. Ask again tonight or something." And with that I stood up, walked towards the door, unlocked it and walked away as quickly as I could. I didn't even close the door behind me. I just needed to get away, I wasn't even sure where I was going, I just walked. I found myself walking through the PalmWoods park and into the streets. I needed to clear my head. _I love Kendall. He IS my best friend, but I can't do this. I'm in love with him, he's in a relationship with Jo. How can he even ask this? I don't know what to do. I'd be a horrible friend if I would say no. But if I say yes, what is gonna happen with me? I would want him more and more, but that's not possible because he wouldn't want me that way, he has __**her**__. ..Wow, that came out with a lot of disgust. _I sighed and looked around and saw that I had arrived at the lake I always go to when I wanna think about things. I walked towards the lake and sat down in the grass, close to the water, I sighed again and let myself fall backwards. I placed both of my hand underneath my head and looked at the sky, trying to find an answer.

I stayed at this lake for the rest of this day, it really calmed me down. When I looked at my watch I saw it was already 4:30 PM, so I stood up and started to walk back home.

I walked through the front door and closed it behind me. When I looked around in our apartment, I only saw Carlos sitting in front of the TV.

"Where is everyone?"

"James is in our room, Kendall is in yours and Mama Knight and Katie are still shopping, they should be back soon though."

"Oh, okay." I said, walking towards him. I sat down next to him and started to watch TV.

30 minutes later Kendall walked into the room.

"Oh, Logan, you're home. Can I talk to you now?"

"Yeah, okay. Let's go to our room."

I sighed and stood up. He walked ahead of me and held the bedroom door open. I walked in and sat on my bed. Kendall closed the door and locked it like earlier that day.

"And?" Kendall asked sitting on his own bed on the other side of the room.

"And what?"

"Do you wanna help me?"

I sighed, thinking it all over one last time. "Kendall, I still think this is a bad idea, but yes. I'll help you."

Kendall jumped up and ran towards me. He hugged me with force causing us both to fall back onto my bed. Kendall lied on top of me, his hands around me neck, my hands around his waist, and he kissed my cheek a million times.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!"

I pushed him off me. He lied next to me and we looked each other in the eyes. "Yeah, yeah. As long as you know I'm still not happy with this."

_What have I done. I said yes. Fuck. _

"If you're not happy with it, then why did you say yes?"

"Because I can't say no to you, Kendall." I sighed.

"It means a lot to me. Thank you, Logie."

"So, when do you wanna do this?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Okay."

"Let's go watch TV now."

I nodded and stood up, I stretched my arm towards Kendall, offering him my hand. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him off my bed. He smiled down at me and pulled me into another hug.

"You're the best."

I shrugged and pushed him softly away.

"Let's go."

We walked out our room and towards the living room.

"Hey James! Hey Carlitos, what are you guys watching?"

"Spongebob!" Carlos said happily.

Kendall and I sat down next to each other, closer than needed, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it. I liked the feeling of his leg or arm brushing against mine every now and then.

One hour later Mama Knight and Katie walked in.

"Hey boys, who wants pizza?" Mrs. Knight asked place the pizza boxes on the kitchen table.

"ME!" We all jumped up and ran towards the table. Mama Knight had a pizza for all of us, we always had a pizza each, even though it was too much. We unpacked the pizzas and started to eat. Kendall and Carlos finished their pizza first.

"I'm still hungry!" Kendall whined.

"How can you still be hungry after a whole pizza? Here, take this, I'm gonna explode if I eat one more slice." I pushed my 3 and a half pizza slices towards him.

"Thanks Logie."

After a few minutes they all finished eating so we went to the pool together, leaving Mrs. Knight and Katie behind with the mess.

I was happy that we were finally doing something with the four of us together again. But my happy mood quickly changed when I saw Jo walking towards us.

"Hey baby." Jo said leaning down to kiss Kendall.

"Hi."

They started to talk and I tried to focus on James and Carlos playing in the water. They were fun to watch and it distracted me enough to not let Jo ruin my mood. When James and Carlos joined us though, I had nothing to focus on anymore other then Jo and Kendall. I handled it for a few minutes but after that I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm gonna go back to the apartment. Bye." I said standing up and walking away immediately.

"Logan!"

"Wait!"

"Come back!"

My friends yelled after me but I decided to ignore them.

"What's wrong honey?" Mrs Knight asked me when I walked in and slammed the door behind me.

"Nothing really, I'm just tired."

She hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, Mama Knight."

"Remember I'm always here when you wanna talk."

"Thank you. I'll definitely remember that. I'm gonna go to my room now. Bye."

"Bye sweety."

I walked towards mine and Kendall's room and closed the door behind me. I sighed and decided I wanted to read a book. I grabbed the first book I saw and started to read.

I was completely lost in the book, like I always was. I would completely forget everyone and everything around me, it calmed me down. It was just me and the book.

"LOGAN!" Kendall yelled, making me jump up.

"Jesus! You don't have to yell!"

"I've been talking to you for the past 5 minutes! You didn't respond."

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in my book again, I guess." Kendall smiled. "So, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing really. I'm gonna go sleep, so I wanted to say goodnight and stuff."

"Oh, okay."

"So, goodnight." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Night."

"Sweet dreams, Logie."

"You too."

Kendall lied down in is his bed and was asleep within minutes. When I was sure he was asleep I carefully raised my hand towards the cheek Kendall just kissed and ran my fingers over the skin. _What the hell was that? _I was kinda confused as to why he gave me a goodnight kiss, but it was cute so I just shrugged it off.

I continued to read. After an hour or so I couldn't keep my eyes open so placed my book on my bedside table and fell asleep.

The next day started as a normal day, but both Kendall and I knew it wasn't a normal day. Today was the day we both were gonna loose our virginity, the day I was gonna 'help' my best friend by having sex with him, to practice. I shook my head at the thought. _This is so not normal. _

The day went by smoothly and quick, maybe a little bit too quick for my liking.

It was now 7PM, Mama Knight, Katie, James and Carlos left 15 minutes ago to go see a movie.

Kendall and I sat on the couch, staring at the TV. He suddenly turned off the TV and stood up. I felt so nervous.

"Are you coming?"

I nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our room. He gently pushed me inside and walked in after me, closing the door behind him and even though nobody was home or would be anytime soon, he locked the door. I sat down on my bed and Kendall sat down next to me.

"You do realise that my body is different than Jo's right?" I said, turning my head so I could look at his face.

"Yup."

"And I haven't done anything like this either, so I guess this is gonna be awkward."

"I'm sure it will be okay. Just tell me when you're not comfortable with anything, and I'll stop. You can always tell me you don't want to continue anymore. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

"If there is anything I'm doing wrong or when it's not feeling nice, please tell me." Kendall said.

"Okay."

We looked at each other for a while.

"How are we gonna do this?" I asked breaking the silence, still looking at him.

"I guess I can start by doing this."

**Tadaaaaa! How was that? I hope you guys like it and s****tay tuned!**

**The more reviews the earlier the update. :D **


	2. Doing

**Oh my god guys, I did not expect so many reviews, story alerts and favorites. Thank you all so so so much, it means a lot. I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't wanna disappoint you, *crieees* ..Enjoy!**

"_I guess I can start by doing this."_

He placed his hand on my cheek and slowly leaned forward. I looked into his eyes while they came closer and closer. When I felt his soft lips on mine, my eyes closed. I carefully started kiss back. He pushed me down on my bed and climbed on top of me. I opened my mouth when I felt his tongue along my bottom lip. He pushed his tongue against mine and started to play with it. There was a little fight for dominance but he won within seconds. _Dominant men. _I thought. _Mmm, such a turn on. It feels sooo good._ I let out a quiet moan. He responded to my moan by moaning back into my mouth. I wasn't really sure what to do with my hands, so I hesitantly raised my arms and placed my hands on his lower back.

It wasn't long before we were kissing passionately and to be honest, it was one of the best, no, THE best kiss I ever had.

He carefully snuck one hand underneath my shirt and started to play with my nipple. His other hand still cupped my face. I moved both of my arms so that they were around his neck and my fingers were playing with his soft blonde hair. He moved his hips against mine and soft moans escaped both of our mouths.

He pulled away from the kiss and sat back up. His ass was pushing down on my tights. He looked straight in my eyes while he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I raised my body off my bed so my shirt could come off completely. He threw it across the room. He held himself up with one hand and his other hand was playing with my nipple again. He leaned down and took my other nipple in his mouth. My fingers were entwined with his hair again.

My eyes were closed as I arched my back away from my bed. "Kendall, it feels so good." I moaned.

He sat straight again and quickly took his own shirt off. This time I sat up too, with Kendall still in my lap. My hands were resting on his back, keeping him from falling backwards onto the bed. I leaned forward and took one of his nipples in my mouth. I started to play with his nipple and he instantly started to moan. My hands ran up and down his back, making him shiver. After a while I wanted to try something new so I bit down on his nipple. "AUW!" He hissed while he pulled on my hair.

I released his nipple and looked up with a worried, innocent look. He smirked down at me.

"Don't look so innocent, Logie."

"I'm sorry that I hurted you." I said, still a bit worried.

"Don't be sorry. I was just messing with you, it was actually quite a turn on."

I slapped his arm, smiling, before he entwined his fingers with mine. He leaned forward and pushed me back onto the mattress. Both of our hands were resting on each side of my head, fingers still entwined. Our lips met and we shared a passionate kiss again.

He pushed his hips down on mine. I moaned into his mouth and squeezed his hands.

"You like that?" He asked huskily.

"Mmm-hmmm."

He pulled away and looked at me with a smirk on his face while he started to wiggle his hips against mine. _Ohh Kendall, you tease. _I moaned softly and pushed my head into the pillow. He leaned down and he started to lick and bite on my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed. _He's so good with his mouth. Fucking Jo for having this whenever she wants. I hate her. Don't think about her now, Logan! You're here with Kendall. He's sucking on YOUR neck, not her's. I wonder if he thinks about her?..STOP IT, LOGAN! The only one who matters right now is Kendall. Kendall sucking on your neck, his hands grabbing your hands, his hips moving against your hips, his hard member against your hard member. _

My eyes flew open. _I'm hard? _My hips stopped moving. _I was moving my hips? _I blushed.

"What's wrong Logie?" Kendall asked, looking down at me.

"N-nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Is it ..bad?"

"N-no. No, not at all." _What did I just say? This is so embarrassing, oh my god. _ I closed my eyes and I felt my cheeks getting hot.

He leaned down and pecked my lips, causing me to open my eyes again. I met his beautiful green eyes and I immediately felt comfortably again.

"Do you still wanna do this?"

"Yes." I blushed even more after saying this.

There was nothing I wanted more. I wanted him so bad. I was just scared he would find out about my crush on him if I was too eager. It still was a practice after all.

He released my hands and climbed off me and my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"We can't do anything with these clothes still on, can we?" He said while he was fumbling on his pants.

"Oh, yeah. Of course."

I watched Kendall when undid his zip and button. I had to bite my lip when he pulled his pants down. It was so hot.

I stood up to take my own pants off, but Kendall quickly pushed me back down onto my bed.

"Na-ah. I'm gonna do that for you."

"Oh." I giggled. _Of course he has to do it. _I thought when I had stopped giggling._ He would do that for Jo too. Maybe I should have worn a bra.. _I raised an eyebrow at my own thoughts but quickly focused on Kendall again.

He stepped out his pants and walked towards me, with his boxers still on. I slightly shivered when he started to undo my button. Once it was undone he undid my zip. I closed my eyes in pleasure when his fingers accidentally brushed against my bulge. He must have notice my reaction because the next thing I knew was that his hand was rubbing over my hard member.

He lied down next to me and kissed me, still touching my cock through my underwear. After a minute or so he released my cock, only to move his hands inside my underwear.

"Mmmm Kendall." I moaned against his lips. He grabbed my cock and slowly moved his hand up and down. It was unreal how my whole body tingled when he kissed and touched me. I wanted to know if he felt the same, but I would never find that out.

5 minutes later he leaned up and looked me in my eyes. He pulled his hand out my underwear and got off the bed. He grabbed the hem of my boxers and pulled it down. He took my underwear off completely and threw it across our room. My cock stood straight up, high in the air. I saw him licking his lips at the sight.

"Kendall, Jo doesn't have one of those, Kendall. You don't have to do this, there's no need to practice this."

"I know, but I want to, Logan. I want this to be a nice thing for you."

"But—"

"Shhhht!"

"Kendall—"

I was gonna say that he really didn't have to do this, but when I felt his lips around my cock, I couldn't think anymore.

He gently grabbed my arm and he pulled me into a sitting position. I got what he was trying to do so I did the rest myself. I turned so that my legs hung over the edge of the bed while he was on his knees in front of me.

He did an amazing job. He licked around my cock while one of his hand was playing with my nipple and the other was working on the base of my cock. I had never felt something like this before. But that's right, it was the first time after all.

It wasn't long before I was panting heavily. With one of my hands I was holding myself up, my other hand was on Kendall's head. I pushed his head farther towards me, causing my cock to disappear inside his mouth completely. I unintentionally made him gag.

"Sorry. It's just so good." I said breathlessly.

"Hmmm." Kendall hummed in return, with my cock still in his mouth.

"Holy shit! Do that again!" I groaned.

He vibrations of him humming around my cock made me loose my mind. I pulled on his hair when he started to hum.

"Kendall, Kendall! Crap! I'm gonna come!"

He sucked as hard as he could. I grabbed his hair tight and let out one long, hard moan when I filled his mouth with my sperm.

He released my cock and stood up. He pecked my lips and pushed me onto my bed again. He lied down next to me with his arms around my waist and his head on my chest. I raised the hand that was not resting on Kendall's back to play with his blonde hair. We were both breathing heavily.

"Wow." I said when I was recovered enough.

"Wow, indeed."

"Wait, where did you let my ..stuff?"

"Your ..uhm, sperm?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, uhh, I swallowed it."

"What?"

"I see everyone in those, you know, movies do it, so I thought it was just ..something you did."

_Can you get more adorable, Kendall? _"Didn't it taste.. weird?"

"No. It was actually quite nice."

I smiled. _I wanna taste yours too. _ I sighed at the thought of tasting Kendall. _Maybe in my dreams..._

"Why are you sighing? Do you wanna stop? Wasn't it good?"

"No, no. Don't worry. It was amazing."

He moved so that he was able to look at me. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." I said shyly.

"Good." He leaned up and pecked my lips.

He moved his head onto the pillow and we looked at each other for a while. My hand running through his hair while he was making cute patterns on my stomach.

"Ready for the next part?"

I nodded.

He stood up and took his underwear off. Once it was gone he crawled back onto the bed and placed himself in between my legs. He looked slightly confused.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"We don't have lube or anything."

"Oh shit, I forgot we needed that. You can use your spit, loads of it."

"Okay."

"You know you have to prepare me with your fingers first, right?"

He smiled and leaned forward. He pecked my lips lovingly.

"Of course, baby."

_Why does he call me baby? Why does he kiss me so often? He's probably just pretending I'm Jo and therefore does it, right?_

"Stop thinking."

"How do you know I was thinking?" I asked confused.

"Because you were frowning and staring."

He then raised his hand and I watched while he sucked and licked around his fingers, I shivered at the sight. He hooked my legs over his shoulders and released his fingers from his mouth.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

He gently pushed one finger inside me, while he did this I squeezed my eyes shut, it hurted so bad. He stopped moving when his index finger was fully inside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"It hurts really bad, please don't move for a while."

He moved his free hand to my leg and softly ran his hand up and down. He moved his head to the side and kissed my knee, over and over again.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked down. I looked at how he kissed my knee. _He is so cute. _He looked up and our eyes met, we smiled at each other. If I wasn't already in love with him, I definitely was now.

"You can move now. Don't be to rough, please."

"Don't worry, Logie, I will be very careful."

I hissed when he started to pull his finger out. Once his finger was almost completely out me he pushed back in.

"AAAAAH!" I moaned while arching my back.

"You okay?" Kendall asked worried, stopping all movements.

"Yeahh, please touch that spot again." I moaned.

I felt him move his finger around.

"This one?" He asked while he moved his finger against my prostate.

"YES! Oh fuck yes."

He pushed and pulled in and out a little rougher, touching that magical spot every time. After a while he added a second finger and carefully started to make a scissoring motion. I hissed at the new stretch.

Kendall moved his fingers around for a while, preparing me for his cock.

"Should I add another finger or should I.. you know?"

"I don't know how big you are. If you think I'm prepared enough, do it. If you think I'm not prepared enough, prepare me more."

He didn't say anything instead I felt him add another finger. _Hmm, so you're big huh Kendall? I can't wait to feel it. _

We both moaned when he fingered me a little rougher then before. When I looked at his face I saw him biting his lip while he was looking at his fingers moving in and out me. As if he felt my eyes on him he looked up and our eyes met, I teasingly licked my lips.

"Mmmm Logan, I can't wait anymore."

"Then do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kendall. I want you." I said, turning red.

He pulled his fingers out and spit in his hand, spreading his saliva over his cock before spitting in his hand and lubricating his cock twice more.

I chuckled. He looked up at me, slightly embarresed.

"I don't want it to hurt too much." He explained.

"Right, I get it." I smiled.

I moved my legs and grabbed them, pulling them towards my upper body, giving Kendall some space to move around. He positioned his cock at my entrance and looked at me.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

He slowly moved forward. I squeezed my eyes shut, bit on my lip and grabbed the sheets tight when he entered me. I had goosebumps all over my body, it was definitely different than 3 fingers. He stopped moving when he was fully inside me and leaned down, pressing his body against mine.

"You okay?"

"Mm-hmm." I hummed. "Stay still for a while."

He moved his hands to my face. He cupped my cheeks and ran his thumb along my bottom lip.

"Tell me when I can move."

"Okay."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was looking down at me with a sweet smile. He leaned forward, making the space between our lips disappear.

We shared a sweet kiss, our tongues moving around each other. He pulled away after a while and planted kissed all over my lips, jawline, cheeks and neck

We laid like this for a while: Kendall on top of me, his cock inside me, his hands cupping my face, my arms around his shoulders and his lips all over my face.

After those minutes I was used to the feeling of Kendall inside me.

"You can move. Please be gentle."

"Of course, sweetie. Tell me if I'm to harsh."

I felt a tingle go down my spine. _He called me sweetie. Oh my god, he's amazing. _

Kendall softly pulled out and pushed back in again. I let out a loud moan when he, once again, immediately pushed against my prostate. He repeated his actions time after time and each time he touched my prostate, making me go crazy.

"Harder!" I groaned when all the pain had disappeared and I felt nothing but pleasure.

He did what I asked and pushed and pulled out a little hard.

"Oh Kendall, fuck yes." I moaned.

"Mmmm Logie, you're amazing."

Kendall leaned down and kissed me roughly. My hands where in his hair, pulling on it softly every now and then. I felt him move away but I quickly pulled his head back, not wanting to stop the kiss. I opened my eyes to find Kendall's eyes closed. I smiled. He probably felt me smile because he opened his eyes and started to smile as well. He pulled away but his smile never left his face. I saw him looking at me for a while until he leaned down and quickly pecked my lips.

When he pulled away I saw a sexy smirk on his face. I tilted my head back when he quickened his pace.

"Oh my god!" I groaned.

He bit down on my neck, leaving a mark.

"Kendall, oh shit!"

I softly pulled on Kendall's hair. When he pulled away from my neck I moved my arms tighter around his body, holding him close. I moved my head and pecked him quickly on the lips. He moaned when I kissed and licked along his jaw line and neck.

"You like that?" I asked cockily.

"Mm-hmm."

I smiled. I moved away from his neck so that I could look at his face. We smiled at each other. His eyes were full of pleasure and ..love. _Love? _I asked myself. I pecked him on the lips quickly before making my way to his shoulder.

"AAAAAH! LOGAN!" Kendall scream-moaned loudly when I bit down on his shoulder. "You're so hot." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. He softly bit down on my ear lobe.

He quickened his pace once again. He never missed my prostate and it wasn't long before I was moaning and screaming for him to keep going.

"Kendall! Don't stop! I'm so close!" I moaned while my fingernails sank into his skin.

"Logan! Logan, oh god. I'm gonna come!"

"KENDAAAALLL!" I screamed while I came. I tried to keep my eyes open through my aftershocks to see his face while he went over the edge.

5 seconds later I saw the most beautiful thing ever: Kendall's mouth was hanging wide open, lips plump, his face was shining with sweat, his hair soaked and sticking to his forehead. His eyes weren't closed either, instead he looked me straight in the eyes when he came.

"LOGANN!" Kendall screamed through closed teeth. "I love you." He whispered but I was still able to hear it.

_Fuck, WHAT did he just say?_ I thought.

Kendall collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. I raised one of my hands, pushing his hair out his face before I softly started to play with it. I made circles with my other hand on his lower back while both of his hands were cupping my face, thumbs running along my jawline and cheeks. We looked each other in the eyes the whole time before he captured my lips in a sweet, passionate, loving kiss.

"That was amazing." Kendall said after he pulled away.

"Yeah."

We looked at each other again. We both leaned forward at the same time. Our lips and tongues found each other again. After a minute we both needed air so we pulled away.

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you loved me. Why?"

"Because I love you." Kendall said matter-of-factly.

I looked at him while his eyes went wide.

"Shit." He said.

**Let me know what you guys think! One more chapter left! I hope you guys stay tuned! (I would if I were you, hihi.) I love everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and story alerted this story, you guys are amazing!**

**Don't forget to review! :D **


	3. Consequences

**Enjoy!**

"_Kendall?" _

"_Hmm?"_

"_You said you loved me. Why?"_

"_Because I love you." Kendall said matter-of-factly._

_I looked at him while his eyes went wide._

"_Shit." He said. _

I looked at him with tears forming in my eyes while he stood up and quickly pulled his clothes back on.

"Kendall? What's wrong." I asked confused and worried.

"Logie, I'm sorry. No, I'm not. I ..I just gotta do something."

"Bye." Kendall said while he opened the door and walked out. The door shut with a loud bang behind him.

"Bye." I said to a closed door.

I rolled around so I was facing the wall and let the tears escape. Tears of joy and tears of sadness. It had been the most amazing night I ever had but the ending was just horrible. I couldn't get Kendall's beautiful face out my head, he had looked so gorgeous all night. I saw Kendall going over the edge again in my head, while his _"I love you"_ sounded in the background over and over. But then I saw him walking away again. I didn't want him to walk away, I wanted to cuddle with him and never ever let him go ever again. Fresh tears escaped my eyes as I pulled my blanket up and got comfortable. It wasn't long before I cried myself to sleep.

…

Kendall knocked on Jo's door, not being aware of the time. Nobody answered the door so Kendall knocked again. After a minute Jo opened, looking very sleepy.

"Kendall? Do you know what time it is?"

"Uhm, no, sorry."

"It's 10:30 and I have to be on set at 6, so I go to sleep early. I thought I told you this?"

"Yes, Jo, you did, and I'm very sorry, But I need to talk to you right now, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Jo stepped to the side and let Kendall walk in. Kendall walked towards the couch and sat down. Jo closed the door and sat down next to Kendall.

"So, what's wrong." Jo asked.

"Something happened." Kendall said slowly.

"Go on."

Kendall took a deep breath and started. "Remember when you said you wanted to have sex with me?" Jo nodded. "Well, I kinda panicked BUT I wanted to do it too. I was scared that I would make myself look like a fool with you because I had never done it before, so I asked Logan to ..uhm, help me out."

"What do you mean?"

"Shht, let me talk. Logan thought it was a bad idea but he wanted to help me since best friends help each other."

"Help you with what?"

"Practicing fo—"

"Practicing for what?"

"Shut it, and let me talk. ..Practice for our first time. I asked Logan to practice with me, so I knew what to do and stuff. He said he needed to think about it, but later decided he would help me even though he thought is was a bad idea. He said that maybe feelings would change if we did this, but I shrugged when he said that. I didn't think it would because I'm not gay, at least, I though I wasn't."

"What are you trying to say Kendall?"

Kendall took a deep breath. "I had sex with Logan tonight. Before we started I didn't think this would happen, not at all, but when I kissed him, I felt something I hadn't felt before. It was just so.. perfect. So after the first kiss, it wasn't really a practice anymore, for me anyway, for him it probably still was. And while I ..uh.. came, I ..uhm, whispered 'I love you' to him. And I meant it. I love his as my best friend and I love him like a boyfriend."

"Are you two together?"

"No, not yet anyway. I don't even know if he feels the same. He asked me why I said 'I love you' to him and I kinda freaked out. I dressed really quick, came here, and the rest you know."

"Okay."

"I don't know what to do." Kendall said with tears in his eyes.

Jo leaned forward and hugged Kendall. Kendall hugged back.

"I'm so sorry, Jo."

"Don't be sorry. I understand it, sort of.. I'm still sad and a little mad."

"I understand that you're mad and sad."

They pulled away. They looked at each other, Kendall sighed.

"I'm really sorry Jo. You really are a great person, but I can't be with you now I know how strong my feelings for Logan are."

"It's okay."

Jo leaned forward, trying to kiss Kendall but Kendall leaned back.

"I can't do that Jo. Sorry."

"Not even one little kiss?"

"No."

"You could have sex with Logan while you were with me, but you can't kiss me while you're not even with Logan?"

"Jo," Kendall sighed. "Don't make this harder that it already is."

"But—"

"No, Jo. We are over. I hope we can stay friends though."

Jo looked down and sighed.

"I'd rather have you in my life as just a friend than not at all."

"Good."

Kendall grabbed Jo's chin and made her look up at him.

"I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologizing and go get your man."

Kendall smiled and stood up. Jo stood up as well and they both walked towards the door.

Kendall hugged Jo one more time.

"Thank you."

"It's okay. Now go!"

They let each other go and Kendall walked away.

…

Kendall walked into 2J and saw James and Carlos watching TV on the couch. He had expected them to be home now, they never were extremely late home after a movie, especially not when Katie went as well.

"Hey."

"Hi." James and Carlos said without looking away from the screen. Family Guy was on. They were hardcore Family Guy fans.

"Where are mom and Katie?" Kendall asked while he went into the kitchen, grabbing a few painkillers, in the hope they would kill his headache.

"Their rooms" Carlos said.

"What movie did you guys see?"

"Ice Age 3"

"How was it?" Kendall raised his hands and put the painkillers in his mouth. He moved the glass in his other hand to his mouth and swallowed the painkillers with the water.

The guys didn't answer so Kendall asked again while he walked over to Carlos and James.

"Kendall! Shut up! We are watching this!" Carlos yelled.

"Sorry that I was interested in your night. Sorry that I wanna know if you guys had fun, jesus."

Carlos looked up."Wow, you look like crap."

"Thanks man." Kendall said while he sat down next to Carlos on the couch with a sigh.

He looked at Carlos and saw him staring at him.

"Stop staring!"

Carlos blinked a few times.

"Sorry. Uhm, yeah. We saw Ice Age 3, because, you know, Katie can see that movie too without having nightmares and everything. It was a funny movie. We missed you guys."

"Awh. Well, I'm glad you guys had fun."

"Thanks. So, how was your night?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah. It's was okay."

"Where even is Logan?"

"I hope in our room."

Kendall stood up and walked towards his and Logan's room quickly, to check up on Logan. He hoped he was just lying in his bed, and not doing something stupid.

He opened the door and let out a sigh of relieve when he saw Logan sleeping in his own bed. He walked over to him to see if he was really sleeping. Luckily Logan was peacefully asleep. Kendall thought he looked like a perfect little angel. He leaned down and softly kissed Logan on his cheek.

"I didn't lie when I told you I loved you." Kendall whispered while he ran his hand through Logan's hair. He looked at Logan for a few seconds before bending down to kiss his cheek again. He then stood up and walked away, closing the door gently behind him.

"He is asleep." Kendall said when he was back in the living room again.

"Good." Carlos responded.

Kendall sat back down and let out a sigh.

"What's going on?" James, who hadn't said much earlier, asked.

"I'm just.. confused and worried I guess."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Kendall…"

Kendall sighed again. "It's complicated."

The end song of Family Guy started so Carlos turned the TV off. James and Carlos both turned around and gave Kendall their full attention.

"Talk to us." James said.

"I don't know where to begin."

"How about at the start?"

"Okay, and DO NOT interrupt me, okay. Questions and hateful comments can be asked or said when I'm finished."

"Okay." James and Carlos both said.

"So, 2 days ago Jo said to me she wanted to have sex with me. I wanted it too but I panicked and I thought I wouldn't be good enough since it would be my first time. I asked Logan to help me out, I asked him to practice with me, so I would know what to do with Jo. I know he and Jo aren't the same and everything, but that doesn't matter anymore. Logan was shocked I asked him and needed time to think, so I gave him time to think. When I asked later, he wasn't really happy about it but he still agreed on doing it because he's my best friend. So, tonight was the nigh. Logan and I practiced, but it wasn't a practice for me anymore after we shared our first kiss. I don't know how Logan feels about it. Also when I uhm.. you know.. I told him I loved him. When we were both calmed down and everything he asked my why I had said it and I was kinda shocked because I realized how I really felt. I dressed really quick and went over to Jo. I told her everything and we broke up. Well, that's it I think."

James and Carlos looked at him with big eyes.

"That's.. okay.. interesting." Carlos said.

"Are you like, in love with Logan?" James asked.

"Earlier this night I had never thought about falling in love with a guy, but yes, I think I'm in love with Logan."

"You think?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I'm in love with Logan."

They both 'awh'ed'

"Does he like you too?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said looking down.

"You need to talk to him."

"I know, and I will.. tomorrow."

"Good. And good luck. I'm off to bed." James said.

"Yeah, I'm going too." Carlos said.

"Thank guys for not being freaked out and not hating me."

"It's okay man, we're your friends no matter what."

They all stood up and hugged each other.

"Goodnight guys." Kendall said.

"Night." Carlos said.

"Goodnight Kendall. Don't stay up too long."

"I won't."

Carlos and James walked into their room and closed the door.

Kendall let himself fell on the couch and grabbed the remote control to turn the TV on. He grabbed a blanket while he searched for something interesting on TV.

…

"Kendall? Kendall, hunny, wake up."

Mama Knight ran her hand through Kendall's hair.

"Kendall, wake up!" She said a little harder.

Kendall opened his eyes. "Hmmm?"

"You fell asleep on the couch, sweetie."

Kendall groaned. He looked at the TV, it was still on. Kendall let out a long sigh while he sat up.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked while she sat down next to Kendall.

"A lot."

She sat down next to her son. "What happened?" She asked worried.

"Long story.."

"I have the time, please tell me."

"I'm not gonna explain everything, so basically ..in love with ..uhm, Logan." Kendall whispered the name.

"Logan?"

Kendall just nodded.

"What about Jo?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I said it was a long story."

"I hope you can tell me one day."

"Maybe."

They both sat on the couch for a few minutes, staring at the TV in silence.

"So Logan, huh?"

"Yeah.." Kendall sighed.

"As long as you're happy, sweetie. Does he know?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know."

"You should tell him."

"I know, mom. But I'm scared."

"I'm sure it will be okay."

"Thank, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Kendall."

Mrs. Knight gave her son a hug and went back to making breakfast.

5 minutes later Kendall stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower, mom."

"Okay, sweetie. Not too long please."

"'kay."

_Shit, I need clean clothes. _Kendall thought.

He took a deep breath and walked towards his and Logan's room. Luckily Logan was still asleep. Kendall grabbed clean underwear, jeans and a shirt and practically ran out the room. He closed the door and walked towards the bathroom.

He took a long shower, even though his mom asked him not to, but he just needed to clear his head.

30 minutes later he walked fresh and fruity back to the living room.

He felt a little bit nervous when he saw everyone sitting around the table.

"FINALLY!" Katie yelled.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"Mom said we couldn't eat until you were here." Katie explained while grabbing a slice of toast.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I asked you to not take a long shower." Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah, I know mom, I just needed it, okay." Kendall said slightly irritated.

Mrs. Knight sighed and nodded in understanding.

Kendall looked at Logan, who was looking at his hand in his lap, he sighed at the sight. _He must feel horrible, and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry Logan. Fuck. I need to talk to him, NOW._

"Uhm, Logan, can I ..uh.. talk to you?"

Logan looked up. "Don't you need to eat first?"

"No, I really need to talk to you, please?"

"Okay."

While Logan stood up Kendall looked at his mom, James and Carlos who all nodded, sort of wishing him luck. He smiled at them.

Kendall let Logan walk first. They walked in silence to their room. Logan opened the door and walked straight to his bed. Kendall walked in as well and closed the door behind him.

He didn't know if he should sit down on his own bed or next to Logan. He went for the last opinion.

He sat down next to Logan and sighed.

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I— I don't even know where to begin."

Logan was looking down, at his hands in his lap again.

"Why, Kendall?"

"W-what?"

"WHY?" Logan yelled, looking up with teary eyes to look Kendall in the eyes.

"Logan, please don't be mad—"

"Don't be mad? Fuck, Kendall. I told you this was a stupid idea! I should have never said yes, but you— fuck it. Okay. I am in love with you. Hell, there was nothing in the world that I wanted more than to have sex with you. But I knew that when I said yes to practice, I would want it again and again. I would want you more and more. But that isn't possible, is it. I should've said no. But I just can't say no to you, Kendall. I hate it."

Tears were pouring out Logan's eyes now.

_I messed up. Fuck, Kendall, you're horrible. _Kendall thought.

Kendall raised his hand to wipe away the tears on Logan's cheek, but Logan pushed his hand away as soon as it touched his cheek.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Logan, please listen to me."

"So you can say you don't feel the same and wanna switch rooms? No thanks." Logan said. He stood up at the end of the sentence, ready to leave the room, but Kendall grabbed his wrist and pulled him down in his lap. The side of Logan's body touched Kendall's front.

"KENDALL! LET. ME. G—?"

"Logan, please, listen." Kendall said while tears filled his eyes.

Logan stopped struggling when he heard Kendall's voice so soft and vulnerable. He looked up at Kendall's face and his heart broke. He was crying.

"Kendall?"

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I never should have asked you this. I'm so horrible. I didn't know you had feelings for me. When I asked you I just thought I was going to be a practice without any feeling involved. But the moment I kissed you, I just couldn't think of it as a practice anymore. I felt so much more when I kissed you than I have ever felt when I kissed Jo, or anyone for that matter. I'm so sorry. I said 'I love you' because I truly love you. I'm just too stupid that I never realised it until last night. You told me that feelings would change, and I thought it wouldn't, but you were right, as always." A small smile appeared on Kendall's lips when he said the last two words.

"Why did you leave?" Logan's voice was small and barely noticeable.

"I broke up with Jo."

Logan frowned. "What? Why?"

"Logan, because I love you. I've never felt like this. My feelings for Jo are nothing compared to what I feel for you. I can't believe how stupid I am that I never realized it. I'm so sorry Logan. I love you, Logan, so much."

Logan gave a sweet smile.

"I love you too, Kendall."

They both raised their hands and wiped away the others' tears while they were looking at each other.

They just stared into each other eyes for a while. Then Kendall leaned forward and pecked Logan's lips.

"Logan, do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around Kendall.

Kendall lied down on Logan's bed and pulled Logan on top of him. Kendall pulled Logan's head down and kissed him passionately.

A growl of Kendall's stomach, broke them apart. They both laughed.

"Let's have breakfast." Logan said while he stood up.

Kendall stood up as well. He hugged Logan tight. He smiled into Logan's shoulder when he felt him hug back.

"Do you wanna tell them?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I want them to know. Unless you don't want to of course."

"Of course I want to. Mom, James and Carlos already know something is going on. Mom doesn't know about last night, but she know something happened which caused me to realise I'm in love with you. James and Carlos both 'awh-ed' when I told them I was in love with you."

Kendall and Logan both giggled.

"You're so cute." Logan said after he gave Kendall's nose a kiss.

"No you are." Kendall smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Logie."

"Now let's go."

They walked out their bedroom, took a deep breath and grabbed each other's hands. Kendall squeezed Logan's hand while Logan ran his thump over the back of Kendall's hand.

They looked at each other before they walked the final part towards their friends and family.

Mrs. Knight looked up when they appeared in the room and jumped up. The first thing she saw was their hands linked together.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" She squealed. She pulled them both, at the same time, into a tight hug.

"Mom. Can't. Breath."

Mrs. Knight pulled away.

"I'm just so happy for you guys. I love you, boys."

"I love you too, mom."

"Me three." Logan joked which made them all laugh.

James and Carlos stood up, both having a big smile on their faces. They both hugged Kendall and Logan as well.

"You look cute together." Carlos whispered.

"You better make this work, because I don't want anything to happen to our friendship and-slash-or Big Time Rush." James warned.

"Don't worry. Logie here, is the man of my dreams."

Logan blushed.

"And he's the man of my dreams too" Logan whispered, pointing towards Kendall. Kendall kissed Logan's cheek.

"What's going on?" Katie asked, confused.

Then Kendall remember Katie didn't knew anything about all this.

"Logan's my boyfriend."

"And Kendall is mine."

"Duh." Carlos whispered while he rolled his eyes.

Katie raised her eyebrows but smiled. She walked towards Kendall.

"I will hurt you if you hurt Logan!" Katie told Kendall, having her finger pointed right in Kendall's face.

"I won't hurt him, baby sis." Kendall said. Katie smiled and gave him a quick hug before moving to Logan.

"Same for you! You hurt Kendall, I hurt you!"

"I'm not gonna hurt him, never. I'd rather loose all my limbs than to hurt him."

"Good." Katie smiled before hugging Logan.

Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan's cheek when Katie had moved away. "So cute." He whispered in his ear. Logan smiled up at him.

Mrs. Knight wrapped her hands around Logan, Kendall and Katie, which was followed by James and Carlos doing the same.

"I'm happy you all approve." Logan said after they all pulled away, a minute later.

"Of course we do, man." James responded, which was followed by a few 'Yeah''s.

"Thanks y'all." Kendall said. "I love all of you guys, but especially you, Logie." He turned his head to Logan.

Everyone 'awh-ed'

"I love you too, Kendall."

Kendall leaned forward to steal a quick kiss from Logan's lips.

"Ieeuwl." Katie commented. "I never wanna see any of that ever again."

"Sorry, Katie. We'll try to remember." Kendall said.

"Thanks."

"Okay, everyone, now back to breakfast. When everyone's done, go make yourself pretty because we're gonna celebrate this happy news."

Everyone smiled and sat down to eat breakfast.

After everyone was done and looked pretty, they went to an Amusement Park, followed by a fancy dinner. They all had fun and amused themselves, but they were exhausted when they got back home at 10PM.

Everyone went straight to bed.

Kendall and Logan both got into Logan's bed and cuddled.

"Today was fun." Kendall said.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I'm so glad they're all happy for us."

"Me too, our friends and family are awesome. I love you, Logie."

"I love you too, Kendall, forever."

Kendall smiled and leaned in to kiss Logan passionately but before the kiss started, Kendall whispered against Logan's lips.

"Forever and ever."

**Thank you all for reading. It really does mean a lot when people like your story. Thanks a million guys. Also, I know my English isn't perfect. English isn't my first language, but I really try my best. I'm really sorry about the spelling mistakes but I hope it's not too bad.**

**I hope you guys liked this story, I definitely enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
